particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nuncirism
Nuncirism is a radical ideology which combines elements of communism, fascism, and internationalism. It is essential glorification of the state. Many Nuncirists say that Nuncirism is the ultimate form of political evolution. The original Nuncirist movement was the Present-Time Imperialist Movement within the Imperial Tory Party in Aloria. There are very few political entities which openly support Nuncirism, but most notable among these are the Solentian Nuncirist Party, the Alorian Old Guard and the World Nuncirist Parliament. The most respected of these is the Nuncirist Party itself. Nuncirist movements have been implicated in acts of violence and terrorism in several countries, like the March 18, 2318 cafe bombing in Rokkanville, Baltusia. Nuncirism and Other Ideologies Very often, Nuncirism has been compared to other ideologies such as communism and fascism. None of these strictly matches the real truth of Nuncirism, and though the Nuncirist Party takes part in the Terran Fascist Nationalist alliance, it is not in itself fascist or nationalist - it merely sits to show its support for these groups. Nuncirism and Fascism Nuncirism fundamentally contests the ideas of fascism, even though in its civil rights policies and forced ideological non-differentiation do agree with certain aspects of fascism. The main difference is that fascism is, debatably, essentially religious in one way or another and most of the time corporatist. Whilst it can be argued that Nuncirism is religious in its idea of State Worship, Nuncirism is not in itself religious by the conventional means. Nuncirism can be defined as the amalgam which results from the combination of certain aspects of Communism and some of Fascism. This means that on some areas fascism is incompatible with it - such as state ownership, for instance. Nuncirism and Communism Nuncirism is also often confused with Communism due to its state ownership, eminent domain and other economically restrictive ideas. The Nuncirist Party of Aloria, for instance, supported the Rildanor Revolution. Nuncirism is in adamant opposition to the old right - comprising monarchism, conservatism and the like - and as such could be defined as being closer to the left wing than to the right. On the other hand, the highest Nuncirist ideological authorities have demonstrated that Nuncirism cannot be said to be entirely one with communism or the radical left in general. Furthermore, Nuncirism encourages the Class System rather than plans to eradicate it as in Communism. Works of Note in Nuncirism The founder of Nuncirism is Vincent A. Garton, the first Grand Viceroy of the Supreme Power in the Nuncirist Party. His work establishing the concrete concept of "Nuncirism" was The Rational Human Ideology, which was superseded not much later on by The Nuncirist Manifesto. Currently V. A. Garton's son and successor, Vincent D. Garton, is working on a "sequel" to The Nuncirist Manifesto, termed The Development and Function of the Nuncirist World-State, which includes some of the most recent developments in Nuncirism such as the Alorian Revolution which deposed Nuncirism in Aloria. V. D. Garton has also published several minor works, most notably The Party's Legacy; A Nuncirist Future: Manifestation of Nuncirism on Terra; and The Trascendence of Nuncirism. Nuncirist Ideology The most fundamental aspect of Nuncirism is the totalitarian state, also known as the Mega-State by some Nuncirists. The state would comprise, roughly, "One per cent of the population", with an intermediary class of Benefactors comprising "Another ten per cent", and finally a more or less powerless class of Proletarians, who comprise "A good part of eighty nine per cent". Class System of Nuncirism In Nuncirism, three classes exist. As outlined above, these are the State (called the Imperium by A. Garton); the Benefactors; and the Proletariat. Vincent D. Garton summed up these in the following definition: ::The Imperium hold the power ::The Benefactors do not hold the power but have the means to do so ::The Proletariat do not hold the power and do not have the means to do so An interesting deviation of Nuncirism from standard totalitarianism is that A. Garton says that the Imperium would, in fact, be "democratically" elected from the Benefactors. Of course, the Benefactors would all be Nuncirists, but A. Garton outrightly supports factionalism in his Nuncirist Manifesto (which D. Garton does not, supporting a system whereby sub-ideologies of Nuncirism are given their own "sub-party" instead of having warring factions). The Benefactors would be the only people who are enfranchised. The Proletariat "must be fed with objects which keep them away from politicking. A war, for example," says The Nuncirist Manifesto. The Proletariat are intended as a class whose only purpose is to work for and worship the State. Liberty Illusion ::The main plague of our modern society is the simple illusion that there is something called freedom. This is the Liberty Illusion. Socialists believe it, capitalists believe it, everyone but Nuncirists believe it. But there is no such thing as Liberty. Freedom is slavery. - The Nuncirist Manifesto The essential idea of the Liberty Illusion is that, as the name implies, the concept of liberty is meerly illusory. It is partly in this sense that Nuncirism is said by its supporters to transcend ideology. Nuncirists frequently refer to the Liberty Illusion flippantly or seriously when discussing non-Nuncirist ideology. State Worship A. Garton says that State Worship is encouraged and fully supported in Nuncirism. In fact, some Nuncirists (particularly Mega-Statists) believe that it is, in fact, necessary for Nuncirism to function. Revolution The concept of a Nuncirist Revolution has been debated ad infinitum in party executive powers, but D. Garton himself says that he does not essentially support it, and would rather gain power via democratic means. Nuncirists would, in such a revolution, forcefully take control of each nation until a world-state is formed. Category:NuncirismCategory:SolentiaCategory:AloriaCategory:Political Philosophy